City of Edom
by Pink Peppermint
Summary: What would have happened if the Heavenly Fire didn't work on Sebastian? "Hello, my name is Valentina Morgenstern, daughter of Sebastian Morgenstern and Clarissa Morgenstern. I am the Princess of Edom." WARNING: M AND CONTAINS COHF SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What would have happened if the Heavenly Fire _didn't _work on Sebastian?**

_**Hello, my name is Valentina Morgenstern, daughter of Sebastian Morgenstern and Clarissa Morgenstern. I am the Princess of Edom.**_

CoHF spoilers- to understand this, you'll need to have read CoHF.

Most of the italics are by Cassandra Clare, not me. Most of the prologue is quoting CoHF. There is some things I've added, however.

Warning: This will soon contain rape, incest and some other dark stuff. Also, no guarantee to a happy ending.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_"Because we are alike!" Sebastian's voice rose; her flinch let her ease down another millimeter, toward the hilt of Heosphoros. "You are mine," He added, controlling his voice with obvious effort. "You have always been mine. When you were born, you were mine, **my sister, **though you did not know me. There are bonds that nothing can erase. And that is why I am giving you a second chance."_

_"A chance at what?" She moved her and downward another half an inch._

_"I am going to win this," He said. "You know. You were at the at Burren, and the Citadel. You have seen the power of the Endarkened. You know what the Infernal Cup can do. If you turn your back on Alicante and come with me, and pledge your loyalty, I will give you what I have given to no one else. Not ever, for I have saved it for you."_

_"You'll give me what?"_

_He smiled then, exhaling, as if the question were, somehow, a relief. He seemed to blaze for a moment with his own conviction; looking at him was like watching a city burn._

_"Mercy," He said._

* * *

_"It's okay," She whispered back. "It's okay, we don't have to stop. I want to." She kissed him, slow and hard. "I want to, if you do."_

_"If I want to?" There was a wild edge to his soft laugh. "Can't you tell?" And then he was kissing her again, sucking her lower lip into his mouth, kissing her throat and mouthing her collarbone as she ran her hands all over him, as much as she liked, her hands mapping his body, the slope of his neck, flat stomach, the indentations above his hips, the muscles in his arms. As if, like a painting, he were coming to life under her hands._

_When his hands slid underneath her bra, she gasped at the sensation, then nodded at him when he froze, his eyes questioning. **Go on.** He stopped at each moment, stopped before removing each piece of clothing from either of them, asking her with eyes if he should keep going. She nodded and said, **yes, go on, yes. **And when finally there was nothing between but skin, she stilled her hands, thinking that there was no way ever to be closer to another person than this, that to take another step would be like cracking open her chest and exposing her heart._

_She felt Jace's muscles flex as he reached past her for something, and heard the crackle of foil. Suddenly, everything seemed very real; she felt a sudden flash of nerves: This was really happening._

* * *

"_Go and take the throne," he said. "If you can do it, you can save them all."_

_She looked at him. "How do I know you'll keep your word?"_

_He shrugged. "I'd be a fool not to. You'd know immediately that I'd lied to you, and then you'd fight me, which I don't want. Besides, to fully come into my power here, I must seal the borders between our world and this one. Once the borders are closed, the Endarkened in your world will be weakened, cut off from me, their source." He smiled, ice-white and blinding. "It will be a miracle."_

_"All I have to do is ascend that throne," Clary said._

_"And promise to stay beside me for as long as I live. Which, admittedly, will be a long time. When this world is sealed, I will not just be invunlerable; I will live forever._

_"I will not be the only one who lives forever, ever since you discovered the Shadow World, haven't you secretly wanted to be a hero?"_

_"Heroes save the world, they don't destroy them."_

_"I am offering you that chance."_

_She closed her eyes for one heartbeat, and then another. Only enough to see faces flash behind her eyelids: Jace, her mother, Luke, Simon, Isabelle, Alec._

_She opened her eyes, and walked toward the throne. She heard Sebastian behind her draw a sharp breath. So, for all the surety of his voice, he had doubted, hadn't he?_

_She moved steadily. She had made her decision,there was no faltering reached the last step, turned, and took her seat._

_She seemed to be looking down for miles from the top of a mountain peak. She saw the Council Hall spread out before her; Jace, lying motionless by the wall. Sebastian, looking up at her with a smile on his face._

_"Well done," He said. "My sister, my queen."_

* * *

_"You accept it," He said. "You accept your choice?"_

_"I accept it." she said._

_"Then kiss me," He said. "Kiss me like you love me."_

_She leaned toward him; he shivered. "Please," She said. "Put your arms around me."_

_"Now, Clary." He said._

_"Hail, master," She said, and saw his eyes widen, just enough-_

* * *

Clary woke up, her whole body sweating and tensed. It seemed to still be in the middle of the night. Her red and fiery hair was sticky and plastered to her face. Annoyed, Clary sat up and pushed it out from her face. She put one foot over the bed when-

She screamed as she was yanked back by her hair, pain screaming from the root of her skill. A harsh whisper with a hot breath spoke into her ear: "Where do you suppose you're going?"

Clary didn't have to turn around to know who this bastard was. She swallowed, letting her stubbornness, once again, put her life out on the line. "I was getting out of bed, in case you haven't noticed."

"What for?" Sebastian asked. "Everything you need can be brought up here. Besides, haven't I established the fact that you must ac to my orders, and mine alone? You have no free will; we've been over this numerous times."

Clary twisted, trying to get his hands, which felt like handcuffs, off of her. She flinched when she felt his hard nails digging into her flesh, causing a race of pain go up her arm.  
"I am a human!" She cried, attempting to pull her arm out now. "I am my own person! I can do what I wish! I have free will!"

Foolish girl, her mind spoke. You know what is going to happen next.

In a flash so fast, Clary hardly had time to process it, the world seemed to turn upside down before her, and Sebastian was kneeled on top of her, his dark eyes glowing with anger. Clary veered away in her mind from fear, knowing what he was capable of, but refused to let this show on her face. She hardened her green orbs, challenging him.

"You are mine, mine! Since the day you were born, you were destined to be mine, do you understand? You are my sister, you cannot be with anyone else! How many times do I have to tell you for you to understand?" Sebastian's eyes looked wild, crazy, insane. His eyes were like a huge tornado, knocking down everything in his path to get what he wants, at the cost of nothing to himself. Sebastian then chuckled, and Clary knew what was coming next. "I guess I'll have to give you another lesson, then."

Clary started to protest, finding her own mouth screaming NO, NO, NO again. It seemed like this happened on a daily basis, ever since two months ago.

Sebastian easily pinned her arms together above her head with one hand, his feet straddling her own, crushing hers with intense pain. She squirmed and yelled, trying to get him off her.

His hand flew behind his head as he smacked her hard in the cheek, forcing Clary's eyes to burn bright with fresh tears. "How do I domesticate this wild animal? This bird wants to spread her wings and fly." He laughed softly then, a maniac's laugh, a one a child would cower in fear in a corner to. "How about I cut off her wings, then? Can she still fly, can she still escape me?" Sebastian looked into Clary's own, and asked her: "Can she fly, if I cut her wings off?"

Everytime this happened, he asked this same question to her. At first, she daintily replied "Of course, she can." After two months , though, she learned to say nothing and prepare herself for the next moment.

Sebastian brought his free hand down, and slipped it up her smooth thigh, tracing circles as he went up. He felt the silky underwear he forced her to wear and, with the cloth between his finger, shoved it up inside her.

Clary screamed. She hated this feeling, absolutely scorned it. He was inside of her, feeling her, forcing both pain and pleasure to rock her body in and out of consciousness. She squirmed and screamed, while she could, of course. Then, like very other time, she started to yell his name.

"Jace, Jace, Jace!" She yelled, squeezing her eyes shut, imagining his face inside her head. She could see his eyes filled with anger, burning lust to kill Sebastian for touching her, for touching what was Jace's-

A hard momentum crashed down on Clary's mouth, a wet toungue lapsed inside her mouth, forcing her screams shut. His toungue when down, deep into her throat, merely choking her to stop her cries. He tasted like salt, blood, bitter and anger, unlike Jace, who was like passion, love and lust-

She felt herself grow wet as Sebastian inserted another finger in her. She cursed herself: how could her body find pleasure, in this, this rape? How could she ever be turned on by this?

Her thoughts were halted when she felt him start to start to go faster, his grips on her arms and legs grow tighter, his lips on hers becoming more aggressive and hungry, wanting more, more, more, from her.

He started to flick back and forth inside of her, faster and faster, driving Clary to madness with both hatred and bittersweet pleasure. Her body loved it; she knew that, Sebastian knew that, and that's what made it all so much more painful. No matter how much she hated him, her body loved his way, even more than her body loved Jace.

Suddenly, she climaxed, her body relaxing from built up tension, her sighing audibly inside Sebastian's mouth. She felt him grin, something she hated, despised, loathed. He slowly brought out his fingers from inside of her, and licked them one by one, staring directly at her.

"It seems as if you purposely piss me off for me to do this to you, don't you think?" Sebastian said, grinning manically. "Not that I mind, of course, dear sister. I hope you enjoy what's next as much as you did before."

Clary's eyes widened with knowledge as her whole body protested. No, no, not again... She thought as she heard him unzip his trousers.

His manhood was about the same size as Jace's, but unlike Jace, Sebastian was clearly more experienced, and he knew how to drove and woman's body insane.

He lightly teased her opening, going down, not enough to satisfy her, but to let her know that it was there.

"Say it," Sebastian whispered, going deeper bit by bit, ever so slowly.

"N-Never," Clary said, determined as ever to never let Sebastian get his way. "I refuse."

"You'll need punishment for being disobedient, am I right?" Sebastian asked, his lips curling. His eyes brows furried in concentration, and he adjusted his legs so she was beneath him, wide and easy to maneuver into. He watched as she squeezed her eyes shut, as if she closed them, she couldn't see, hear or feel anything. He found pleasure in this everytime, because that was only motivation for what he was about to do next. He would make sure she heard her own voice, the erotic sounds she was making, her own mouth forming moans of all sorts, and to feel him inside her, owning her body.

He rocked his hips all the way back, and plunged cleanly, and deeply into her.

She threw her head back, her mouth forming an O. Her eyes were tight as he heard a soft whimper come from her mouth. A sly smile spread across his face, as he pulled out, and plunged in again with great force, meant to hurt and pleasure his queen.

Each time, she whimpered, a little more loudly. Soon, they turned into pants, then moans. Eventually, she tried to form words, but when that happened, Sebastian started to go faster and harder, until she finally passed out.

She had a few orgasms this time, which was good. Sebastian rolled over, grabbing a handcuff from the night stand and handcuffed Clary's left arm to his right. He then brought her close to his chest, and thought about what had happened tonight.

The whites of his teeth were clearly visible even in the darkness.

He was sure tonight was the night of the creation of his offspring.

* * *

Hi! Hope thar was okay. This is just a prologue. More about this story will be explained in chapter one and so on.

if you liked this Story, please review. I might countinue it if anyone finds it interesting.

secondly, I apologize if the non italics parts were poorly written. Im on my iPod, so it's kind of hard ^.^;;

I MAY UPDATE AND REWRITE THIS CHAPTER TO STAY TUNED

anyways. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews in the first chapter! (:**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"Hail, master," Clary said as she brought Hesphoros free and brought it up in a bright arc, the blade slamming through his rib cage, the tip at his heart._

_Sebastian gasped, and spasmed in her arms; he staggered back. His eyes were wide, and for a moment, she saw the shock of betrayal in them, shock and pain, and it actually hurt; it hurt somewhere deep inside she thought a place had been buried long ago._

_"Clary," He gasped, trying to straighten, and now the look of betrayal in his eyes were fading, and she saw the beginning spark of rage. It hadn't worked, she thought in terror; and he would take it out on her, on her friends, her family, on Jace. "You know better," he said, grasping the hilt of the sword. "I can't be hurt, not by any weapon under Heaven-"_

_Clary watched as he fell to the floor, blood spilling everywhere; all over the carpet, all over his hair, his fingers, his skin. Sebastian shut his eyes with great struggle, and Clary watched in fear and terror. __**Please, **__she thought. __**Please let this work.**_

_She watched as his eyes suddenly opened again, no longer with pain, or agony, or shock. But this time, with white rage. Pure hatred, anger and darkness boiled beneath his human form, and with a simple flick of his wrist, Sebastian pulled the sword cleanly and neatly out from his chest. "Clary," He repeated, the wound on his chest seemingly start to stitch back together, cell by cell. "__**You know better.**__"_

_Clary's entire body screamed **run **as she turned, destined to find a crack, a hole, a creek, **anywhere **to hide from Sebastian's rage. Everyone else who was not an Endarkened seemed to think all in harmony: **We're doomed.**_

_Clary made the progress of about half a step before Sebastian grabbed her arm, and, as if she were nothing but a mere fly, flung her across his shoulders towards the wall. She hit it with a huge **THUMP, **feeling her bones break beneath the protection of her skin._

_"**Clary!" **Several voices all cried out at once. She heard one voice, louder above all the other's though. Her mind registered this voice belong to Jace Herondale.  
_

**_Jace._**

_Clary groggily tried to sit up, moaning as fresh pain zapped up her arms. She flinched, tightly clutching it. Her stele, if she could find her stele, any stele, she might be able to leave-_

_She felt someone haul her up roughly, not giving a crap about her situation, obviously. It was Amatis. "Let me go!" Clary cried, trying to pry herself from the iron grip the other girl had on her. She felt her hand tighten on her arm, causing even more agony to enter her, if that were possible. Around her, she heard the cries of her friends and family as they tried to fight off the Endarkened. It seemed like they were failing. _

_"Are you a fool, child?" Amatis asked, although it seemed more like a statement. "Come with me."_

_"NO!"_

_Amatis dragged Clary to Sebastian's roon, roughly throwing her to the floor. "Wait for him." she simply said, and walked out the door, locking it. _

_Clary seemed to to have sat there for hours waiting for Sebastian. She was scared, but undying curiosity flooded into her mind: Where was Jace? Her mom? Simon, Isabelle? Alec and Magnus? Were they alive? What about Luke?_

_After about ten more years, it seemed, Sebastian walked in, Clary jumping up from the floor and pounding on his chest on impisle rather than logic. "Where are they?!" She demanded, screaming and desperate for her answer. "Answer me!"_

_Sebastian easily threw her down on the floor, causing pain to spiral up her back. "You honestly did not think," he said, his dark eyes gazing upon her face, looking for an answer. "You could destroy me, could you?"_

_Clary was certainly not prepared for what happened next. Sebastian tore off her clothes, Clary screaming and fighting him, but it was useless, for he controlled this entire world now. What, she thought. Is the use of being a Shadowhunter, if you cannot even defend yourself?_

_Clary would never forget the first time Sebastian raped her. When he stuck into her, she was still small and tight, which seemed to make Sebastian even happier. He took great pleasure in hurting her even more due to the fact that he thought she was still a virgin. Even though she had only done it once before, and it was that same very day with Jace. She cried over it for hours and hours, never being able to wash off the feeling of Sebastian inside of her._

* * *

Clary's eyes burst open, her back drenched with sweat as she took deep breaths; trying to calm down, telling herself it was just a dream; a dream; a fragment of her memory, yes, but it was not the present- it was now the past.

Sunlight was filtered through the white curtains that hung elegantly by the window. The hot, bright and burning sun of Edom warmed Sebastian's bed, making it unbearably hot under the duvets. Clary was still cold, though. Anywhere she was with Sebastian, she felt cold and lonely.

Clary looked up, and realized that she was, once again, bound to Sebastian. She sighed audibly. With no where to go, and with a refusal to sleep, taunted by the thought of another nightmare, Clary stared at her brother; a man she loathed so much she didn't want to believe this much amount of hate was possible in her pure heart.

Ever since two months ago, when they had arrived in Edom, Sebastian had raped Clary every single night, including the night right after Jace and Clary had done it. When it happened the for the firist time, Clary felt as if Jace was being stripped from her body- if that were possible. It was a horrible experience that haunted Clary everyday. She still shuttered from the thought of last night. How could Sebastian think she enjoyed it? To what extent was his insanity over her? That boy was physcotic, irrational and dangerous. He was so frightening to Clary it chilled her down to every cell in her body.

Another fact she did not want to admit was the fact that-that- that she was pregnant. She knew it happened on the very first night he had raped her. She could feel the presence of the baby inside her body; for a strange reason, she did not feel a demonic presence. She felt a light; happy feeling in her stomach, and cursed herself silly. How, could a child of Sebastian's, feel nice? How were that to be possible?

Another thing to note was the fact that she was hardly, if ever, nauseous. It was as if the baby were an angel, showing no signs of a bump nor bloating, nausea or any other factors, other than no period for Clary. Sebastian, despite laying with her every night, did not notice how she didn't have a period for the past two months.

Boys, Clary thought. Will always be boys, even if they are mentally ill and insane.

She sighed heavily then; her thoughts drifted towards Jace, her mom, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, Luke, and Magnus (Not to mention Emma, Julian, Helen, Ty, Tessa and Jem.) Since Sebastian took over Edom, they've been locked up in the basement. She often visited them once a week accompanied by Sebastian and two of his Endarkened. Every time she went downstairs, she could physically feel parts of her heart shatter inside her chest. They were all fed, clothed and warm, of course, since Clary had begged Sebastian for that luxury, but the faces when she saw them- Isabelle's eyes full of fury, always readying herself to tear Sebastian into tiny shreds, like a tiger pouncing on its prey it could never get to. Alec, his eyes full of sad passion for everything that was going wrong. His gorgeous blue eyes pierced into Clary's, and she was always unsure of what his exact feelings were, but they were on the borderline of suicidal. Simon's, full of constant worry for her. Everytime she came in, he yelled for her, demanding to know if she was okay. She would always smile sadly at him, and she could see his heart always break on his face. She wanted nothing more than to run to him, hug him, cry her eyes out, and sleep together peacefully with him like they when they were nothing but innocent children. Luke was also full of concern for her health and safety, as foolish as that may be right now. Even Magnus was always on edge, waiting for her to visit that one day during the week.

Of course, due to Sebastian's insanity, he believed his "family members" would get their own rooms, including his biological mother and adoptive brother. His rooms, it seems, we're their prison cells. Clary was only allowed to visit her mother under Sebastian's supervision, and only saw Jace during their "family dinners" in the dining room. It was probably worse than seeing him locked downstairs; for she saw him everyday, wanting to hug him, kiss him, love him, anything, anything. She just wished to be able to touch him. Sebastian knew this; he knew the pain she felt whenever she saw him. The pang in her heart when she saw Jace at every meal, trying to finish her food without flinging it at Sebastian and lunging toward Jace, kissing him passionately. Clary also knew Jace felt the same, and they both barely had their emotions under control.

Meanwhile, for Sebastian's "duty" as King of Edom, he seemed to be trying to find a way to open the path to Earth again. Clary was unsure how this was possible after he proudly proclaimed after he shut the borders they could no longer be opened, but thanks to some mysterious dark magic here, he could once open the portal and rule Earth.

Edom, on the other hand, was slowly turning into a liveable empire. Sebastian had water created, green grass and a city starting. Clary wondered if the City of Edom would just be filled with the Endarkened.

As for his plans for Clary- he wanted to impregnate her (already did, she thought bitterly, tears stinging her eyes) and marry her. The wedding would be held next week. He had already invited the "trapped guests" and every single one of the Endarkened would obviously come. Clary wondered if Sebastian was so desperate to connect to Earth, because he wanted all of the Shadow world to witness their wedding.

As Clary layed on the King size bed, lost in her thoughts, she felt a wave of naseua run up her throat. She flipped over quickly to the side of the bed, and threw up. This woke Sebastian up as he stared at her incredulously.

"Are you-?" He asked, and upon regarding her expression, he smiled and simply said "Well done, my Queen."

* * *

**hey! Thanks so much you guys for the positive feedback on chapter one. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I should even upload it, but now I'm extremely glad I did :) honestly, you guys are the best. Love you. **

**And in case you're wondering( or not, haha) Valentina will not be born until a few chapters later. I've for some plans before then ;)**

**also, I'm a shipper of Clebastian! Yes, sue me. I think I'm the type of person who loves an insane romance, like when the guy is mentally ill and locks up the girl to be with her and stuff? Haha. Yes I need therapy. **

**but I am also a shipper of Clace, so don't worry the story may end with them together. Or not. MWAHAHA. I'm evil. **

**Please leave a review below of what you thought. The longer and more detailed, the better; and the more I try to write. Haha. Bribery. don't worry. I will still write even if there's none. I hate it when people beg for reviews, and I don't wanna be a hypocrite. (Not pointing out to anyone, btw. especially not in this fandom. But like, in other ff I've read, they always ask for reviews for new chapter and ITS ANNOYING) but please and thank you! If you don't wanna leave one, it's fine (:**

**well. I stayed to and now I only get 6 hours of sleep for you guys. I hope your satisfied. At least a little bit. Haha**

**p.s. in this story, pay special attention to details (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the support! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jace awoke with a dull ache racing down his back.

He groaned and flipped over onto his stomach. Without a stele, healing naturally was a pain in the ass. He dug his face closer into his pillow, hoping sleep would help subside the pain.

An audible knock rapped several times on the door. "Breakfast is in ten."

Jace groaned. Why the _hell _was breakfast today at- he looked up and glanced at the time- 7:45? That was _way _to early for any ordinary human.

Sebastian, though, was no ordinary human.

Jace heaved a heavy sigh and slowly got up. He into the bathroom, and hesitantly looked into the mirror. He had huge bags underneath his eyes, his skin was an unearthly pale. His hair was a curly mess.

He concluded that he looked like a zombie.

He quickly hopped into the shower, letting the burning hot water race away his thoughts.

Jace had quickly become paranoid over Clary during the two months of hell he's been living in. He always thought of her, the way she smelled, the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed, her small frame pressed up against his, making his heart beat faster than any beat to any song. He thought of the way she said his name, _Jace, _filled with love and lust, and her emerald green eyes staring into his own honey ones.

He missed her.

He missed touching her, hugging her. His dreams were always about her. Sometimes, past events, such as the day when they first met, or sometimes fantasies, like her living with him in Herondale manor, the house filled with the cries of their children. Litttle readheads and blondes running everywhere, screaming _mommy! mommy! mommy! _and _daddy!_

Reality was always a pain, though. Every night, he swore he heard Clary cry out _Jace! Jace! Jace! _Resulting him bolting straight out of bed, banging his shoulders on the door, in attempts to open it and run straight to the sound of her voice. It always dissapeared after a few seconds, making Jace think that he may be going insane.

Yes, Jace Herondale was going _crazy _over Clary.

What hurt most though, was probably seeing her everyday, but being unable to touch her, feel her, smell her, and hug her. He wanted to badly to stab Sebastian, and run straight to Clary, take her into his arms and never let anyone touch her again. He wanted to keep her locked up in his arms forever, never letting go, not even for their family or friends. He wanted Clary to be safe with him forever.

Jace felt tears stinging the back of his eyes, but decided to dismiss it as water entering his eyeballs, causing a burning sensation. He shut off the water, shook his head, took a deep breath; and prepared himself for what he might meet today.

* * *

Isabelle Lightwood was not the kind of girl who you could lock in a prison cell and not expect any consequences.

Isabelle was always filled with a burning rage to _murder _Sebastian with a passion. She wanted to slit his throat open, take out his liver, and tie him to a chair with it, and slowly watch him bleed to death with pain.

Yes, she may be a bit violent, but hey, anyone would be after being locked up for _two months._

Her cell, was well, not bad to be honest. There were bars, of course, but she could see everyone when she walked up: Alec, Magnus, Luke, and Simon. Behind her was two doors, one leading to the bathroom and one leading to her bedroom. Isabelle, without a second thought, concluded that this was Clary's idea to give everyone this type of cell, in order for their own (somewhat) privacy.

Isabelle sighed as she slide down the wall to the floor of her cell. Was Clary okay? She worried; she worried _a lot, _for both Jace and Clary. Those two were destined to be together, yet, Sebastian just _had _to enter their lives and destroy everything. It was one thing to ruin your own life, but was it really necessary to ruin the entire world's too?

Isabelle muttered under her breath, and got up again. She paced around her cell, thinking up of another plan. All the boys around her were asleep, and woke up to the clicking of her heels (once again!) walk in circles around her cell.

"Isabelle, please." Alec begged as he walked out of the door from inside his cell. "Please, don't."

Isabelle glanced upwards, unconcious of her clicking. "What?"

"You _know _these walls are as thin as paper. Please, _just let me sleep and stop clicking."_

"Sorry," Isabelle said sheepishly. But she couldn't help it- the clicking helped her think, it concentrated her thinking.

She countinued to pace, the clicking becoming a rythum. Suddenly, though, there was more than one pair of heels. Isabelle swirled around, confused. Who else was there?

It was none other than Amatis, her heels clicking as she descended down the stairs to the prison cells. Her eyes flickered at all of them, filled with disgust, obviously, especially when she looked towards her own brother. "Master Sebastian has called you to join their meal today," she explained, a smile forming on her lips. "Be respectful, or you may not see the sun tommorow."

"That'll be fine," Magnus said, slumped and sleepily against the wall. "The sun here is like 5,000 degrees."

"Don't act cocky with me." Amaris snarled. "Now, come by your own free will or we will use force."

Isabelle was alert; ready to pounce on Sebastian and kill him when she went upstairs. But somehow, she knew this was something bad if they were to be called up to have a meal with Sebastian. This was the first time he's ever called them, and if Isabelle knew better, she'd know to trust her gut.

Because it was right everytime.

* * *

As Jace descended down the stairs followed by two of the Endarkened, he saw Amatis enter the basement, smiling wickedly. He wondered what "great" news she had, for it was a rare occurrence to see her smile. He also saw another Endarkened leave Sebastian and Clary's room, this was unsual, for even Jace knew Sebastian didn't like anyone going in there. Jace knew something was suspicious and wrong.

As he sat down at the table, Jocelyn came in, also accompanied by two of the Endarkened. She looked incredibly tired; dark circles under her eyes, her hair also pulled back into a rough and messy ponytail, her eyes red and swollen from crying. Her emerald eyes were determined, though. Determined for what, Jace was unsure of, but whatever it was, she was not wavering. At all.

As he sat there, waiting for Sebastian and Clary to arrive, like usual, he saw Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and Luke to enter the room. Why? He wondered. By the looks on their faces, they didn't know either. Jace mentally asked a question to Alec through his eyes; ever since they were kids, Isabelle, Alec and Jace could talk to each other by looking into another's eyes.

_Do you know why...?_ Jace asked.

Alec shook his head. _Whatever it is, it's bad._

_I agree_, Isabelle thought sitting down at a chair. _And I'm ready to kill Sebastian for whatever it is._

"All of you, rise." Amatis said, cutting into their mental conversation. "Lord Sebastian is coming, and unless you want to lose an eyeball, you had better rise and bow."

As if on cue, Sebastian and Clary walked into the room. Jace's breath hitched when he saw her: she was wearing a silky green blouse with jeans and nude heels. Surely Sebastian picked it out, because Clary would never wear that. To Jace it looked odd on her, more mature and older. It didn't suit her tiny frame and childlike face.

But alas, she was still beautiful. Her red curls were wild again, although her hair had gotten longer. Her face seemed to be a bit bloated, thicker than usual. He also noticed that her usual flat stomach- thanks to Shadowhunter training- was starting to get a pouch. Perhaps, he thought, Sebastian wasn't letting her train?

They all bowed to Sebastian as he sat down, Clary by his side. She didn't glance at him. Instead, her eyes were wild and nervous. She stared directly at Simon. Both were conversing in the same language Isabelle, Alec and him were talking in before. By the look on her and Simon's face, though, it was also not good news.

"Now, you may all be wondering why I have invited you to join us for this meal today," Sebastian started, sipping a glass of water. "It's because there has been fantastic news. And being our guests, I have decided to deliever it personally to you."

"Just spit it out." Jocelyn said, gripping the table. "It's something bad, and we all know it."

"It's not bad at all, mother dear. In fact, I think you'll be quite delighted to hear our _good_ news. " Jace noted how Sebastian emphasized good, as if good wasn't even clearly enough to describe what he was about to tell them.

"What, then?"

"Well. How would you like the fact of being a new Grandmother?"

* * *

The table was silent for a few moments, Clary hearing the thump of her heart beat faster and faster as she stared directly at Simon.

_Is he..._ Simon said, staring back at her, his eyes as blank as hers.

She nodded slightly, enough for only Simon to take notice.

_Since when-_

"Since when?" Isabelle asked, and when Sebastian only smiled at her, she yelled even louder. "SINCE WHEN?" Isabelle screeched, slamming her both her hands on the table.

"Why don't you let the Queen deliever the news herself?"

All eyes shifted from Sebastian, full of fury, to Clary's, full of sympathy. She still sat there, frozen, her gaze locked with Simon's. She couldn't bear to look at Jace, Jocelyn's, or Isabelle's. Anyone else, for that matter, because she was afraid she might break down and cry. "7 weeks." Clary whispered, her voice barely adubile. "I've been pregnant for 7 weeks."

As if matters could get worse, Jocelyn started to sob. If nothing broke her heart more, it was the seeing her own mother cry for her sake. She broke off her gaze with Simon to look at her mother, watching tears stream down her face. Clary too, felt tears of her own sting her eyes, but blinked them away rapidly; she did not want Sebastian to see her cry.

"It was rape." Isabelle said, her eyes glassy and frozen. "It had to be."

"I'm afraid not," Sebastian said, grinning.

"What do you mean, 'I'm afraid not'?" Isabelle demanded, standing up. "There is no way, never, ever, would Clary ever, have sex with you willingly. Maybe in your wild and twisted dreams, but in reality, she hates you. She loathes you. She will never love you. Her heart belongs to Jace, forever and always. _And you_ _will never be able to_ _change that."_

Clary heard Sebastian hitch his breath- Isabelle had crossed the line, and was about to be punished.

"Amatis," Sebastian simply said, and she bowed, nodding. Clary knew Isabelle was about to be beat bloody and deadly. Amatis grabbed Isabelle by her arm, digging her fingernails in, causing Isabelle to cry out. Alec got up, attempting to stop her but was halted by another Endarkened. A fight broke out. Magnus got up, attempting to stop Amatis from hurting Isabee. Jace stood up, getting ready to launch the Endarkend hurting Alec. Jocelyn was still crying, Luke yelling at everyone to stop. Isabelle was starting to get hauled away, and Clary knew she had to say something, anything, in order to save Isabelle from near death.

"It wasn't..." She said, feeling the tears come back.

Everyone in the room frozeand looked at her, including Sebastian. "I wasn't... I wasn't raped," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat. "It was...mutual."

"You see?" Sebastian said, smiling even wider as he sat beside her, calmly. "It was mutual."

Clary didn't dare look at Jace, but even against her will, she saw his expression in his face: pure, white agony. The type of emotional pain, not physical. The one that may take months to heal, even maybe years. She felt a tear slip from the corner of her eye but hastily wiped it away. Not today. She was not going to cry today.

She would live through this.

* * *

"Well done today," Sebastian said, getting into bed with Clary. "Not bad."

Clary didn't reply, she simply lay on her bed, trying to keep her tears in. Whilst also being fatigued and nauseous all day, she also felt like bursting into tears every second. After the horrible breakfast, everyone was sent back into their cells, besides Clary, who was forced to go get her size measured for her Wedding gown. All day she was being prepped for the wedding: her hair, her shoes, her makeup, the invites, the reception. Everything. It made Clary sick to her stomach. When she envisioned her wedding someday, she imagined seeing Jace at the altar, her wedding gown picked out by her mom, Isabelle as her bridesmaid and Simon as the best man. She imagined she would be in her twenties, not 16 years old. She was on the verge of tears even more, crying over a dream she would never be able to achieve.

"Let's make a deal, Clary." Sebastian said as he flipped open his book.

"What kind of deal?" Even though she was alarmist crying, her voice came out even and smooth, no hitches at all.

"I send back everyone to Idris. They can marry, have kids, grow old, and die together and countinue on their lineage. They won't be our guests anymore."

Clary sat up. Even though she may not be able to have her dream come true, why did others have to burdened by Sebastian too? "Even my mom? Jace?"

"Jocelyn and Jace too, if you wish."

Clary sat for a moment, carefully anticipating the answer for her question "for what price...?"

"You," he said, turning his head, his black eyes staring into hers. "Must make me a wedding vow."

* * *

**Yus, next part is wedding and probably her pregnancy. **

**I had so much trouble writing this chapter. **

**First of all, it's currently 1am. I stayed up very late, because I have to get up at 6 fml -.- **

**and second, it broke my heart to write the paragraph about Jace listing for clary *sobs* why am I so evil**

**I might also need to RETAED THIS ENTIRE SERIES MAN. **

**also, I would've updateD This sooner. But I'm writing on an iPod and also, I was researching! It's also hard to find inspiration through music. Anyone know any good pop songs that remind you of Sebastian and clary? Much thanks. :)**

**also, for more info on the story, sneak peeks and deleted scenes, follow my tumbler piink peppermint. Yus, pink peppermint was taking. remember: double I's!**

**also, please review because I stayed up to 1 writing this painfully on my iPod! Haha. **

**Love y'all.**

**p.s. I feel like this chapter was crap, but meeeeeh, took me like 3 hours to write it. Is it okaaaay?**


	4. Chapter 4

"_My name is Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. I had a father but he is dead. I have a mother but she is dead to me. I have a brother and I will get rid of him. I have a sister and I will teach her to love me. My name is Jonathan, but everyone calls me Sebastian. I'm young. I'm beautiful. And I am going to rule this world. _

_Join me._"

* * *

Clary stood in front of a long mirror, staring in disbelief at her reflection.

She wore a long golden wedding gown, that had a sweetheart neckline at the top. It then slowly curved out from her waist, emphasizing the little curves she had on her body. It was laced with tiny jewels that sparkles tremendously whenever she moved. Her fiery red hair was currently being styled by Amatis; it was decided to be curled and left down. Her veil, sitting near her on the vanity, was long and glimmered of gold. Her makeup was kept simple and basic: a little bit of brown eyeshadow, mascara, and a little bit of tightlining. A soft rosy peach rose high from the hollows of her cheeks to her temples, meeting the shimmering of her golden earrings hangings from her earlobes. A simple pink lip stain was painted on her.

She hated it.

She did not want to be bound permanently in anyway to Sebastian- she had read in the Codex that if done properly, the ceremonial ritual can leave one partner fully accessing the other's abilities. It also meant that she would have Marks binding her to Sebastian on her skin- she was unsure if this was even safe, for he was an Endarkened Shadowhunter and Clary was just a regular Shadowhunter. Sebastian seemed to have no worries, though.

_"How funny it is that you worry, Clary_" Sebastian said, his voice somewhat soothingly. "_I control this entire dimension- do you really think I'd let you die?_"

_Do you really think I'd let you die?_ The words repeated in her head.

It impacted her, it had. Not in a good way. In the way that one must think that he would never let her escape, even if death was the only answer.

"All done," Amatis declared as she finished the last curl of her hair. She smiled wickedly. "Are you ready?"

_No,_ Clary thought. _I never will be, and I never want to be. If it weren't for them, my family, my friends- I'd rather die, I'd rather be tortured for eternity than face a fate like this. Nothing could be worse than this fate_.

But aloud, she calmly said "Yes."

* * *

It was nighttime in Edom when the ceremony was held.

Clary stood behind everyone else, hidden by a huge bush. She saw the Endarkened all seated, dressed in red, chatting amongst themselves. She did not see Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Luke, her mom nor Jace. She assumed they would not be there. She was glad; she could not bear to see their expressions.

Clary glanced up at the sky again, mesmerized by the sight in front of her. She couldn't help but admire Sebastian's work- he had managed to turn the night sky of Edom to a beautiful blank of stars. Earth was far too polluted by mundanes to see the stars, but here- they shone as bright as diamonds in the sky, glittering, shimmering, falling towards Edom. They danced and sang, their whimsical twinkling caused Clary to forget everything temporarily- what was about to happen, the fact that she was pregnant, she may actually die if this ritual was dangerous enough- she forgot for a millisecond about the world, about reality, and just admired the stars.

One thing she was thankful to Sebastian for, was forgetting about reality.

Clary sighed adubily, her chest moving up and down at a steady rate. She took deep breaths to calm herself; she was scared that at any moment she may burst into tears and sprint down the hallway, run into a room, and hide there for the rest of her life. She physically had to force herself to stay still; be calm.

Then the music started to play, a sweet melodic tune which was like birds singing inside Clary's ears. Clary was not aware of the fact that Endarkened warriors, or demons, could ever play such sweet music. She glanced out to the audience once again- and there she saw everyone. Everyone including Jace.

_Jace._

She started to panic- she did not want Jacr to see her marrying Sebastian. She did not want to kiss Sebastian in front of him, she didn't want to see his pained expression, the anger, the loathing, the hatred in his golden eyes. She didn't want to see his shock, betrayal, or hurt inside his eyes. She did not want him to be here at all, and for once, she did not want Jace anywhere near her.

But she had to set him free.

A tear slipped from the corner of her eye, she hastily wiped it away with the back of her hand. She then took one more breath, and walked down the aisle.

* * *

"We have all gathered here today..."

Clary let her eyes fall to the floor in front of her. She stared at Sebastian's shoes, obtaining her anger, fear, and hurt from everyone. The wedding today was a mix of several cultures- Mundane, Shadowhunter and Endarkened customs.

First off, there would be the "I do's"-

"Do you, Sebastian Morgenstern, take Clarissa Morgenstern to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, to love her, till death do you apart?"

Sebastian grinned. Clary noticed how his white teeth resembled those of a shark. "I do," he said.

"Do you, Clarissa Morgenstern, take Sebastian Morgenstern to be your lawfully wedded Husband, in sickness and health, to love him until death do you apart?"

"It's Fray, Clary Fray," she whispered, half talking to herself. In a slightly louder voice, she said "I do."

And then, the vows-

"Please state your vows, Sebastian Morgenstern."

Sebastian smiled again, showing off his shark-like teeth. "I vow to never let you go, to always keep you by my side. I vow that if, for any reason that you may leave my side, I would burn down the entire world to find you. I vow to always have you as my Queen, my sister, and my wife."

In novels, Clary thought, his speech up to the point of "Queen" may have been romantic, but she knew there was a darker side, and that he had not been lying.

"Please state your vows, Clarissa Morgenstern."

Clary saw a flashback behind her eyelids as she opened her dry mouth.

_"You," he said, turning his head, his black eyes staring into hers. "Must make me a wedding vow."_

_"What?" Clary asked, confused. "A wedding vow...?"_

_"Are you aware of the binding a wedding vow can do to a person?" Sebastian asked, glancing back towards his book. "When we are wedded, I want you to swear by the Angel that you will never leave me, you will love me, you will always stay by my side until the day I may die- which will be never."_

_"And if I don't?"_

_"Then," He said, slapping his book shut and smiled. "Your family and friends may never see blue skies again."_

She seemed to have somehow found her voice. "I vow, on the Angel Raziel himself, that I, Clarissa Morgenstern, will stay by your side until the day you die. I vow to never leave you willingly. And- and I will-" she choked back a cough, as she tried to finish her vow without Sebastian strangling her neck for messing up. "And I will love...you."

He saw it, he saw her moments hesitation. Please, she prayed. Please don't let this be jinxed.

And then the exchange of runes-

"Clarissa, please draw the rune on Sebastian."

Clary's hand shook as she gripped the stele that was handed to her, peeled of a partly of Sebastian's suit, and began to draw. She drew a Rune, she knew the meaning of if before she even learned to write it.

Love, it said.

But this isn't love, Clary thought.

This isn't love.

* * *

After Clary finished the Rune, which was red on Sebastian, it was his turn then to draw on her.

She grimaced as he placed his hand on her chest, steadying his arm as he drew the Rune. It was a familiar sting to Clary; like a electric pen tracing over your heart. She waited for the pain to subside before looking down.

Her Rune, of course, was black, since she was still not an Endarkened yet. The rune was perfectly black inked- it would stay there for awhile, Clary thought bitterly.

And then the big kiss-

"Lord Sebastian, you may now kiss the bride."

He pulled her veil up then, his dark, pitless eyes boring down on her own Emerald green eyes. Clary couldn't help but think of a dark tragic beauty when she saw Sebastian- he was like the bad guy inside a fairytale, except he was as handsome as Prince Charming. His long, pale lashes averted from his eyes, his high cheekbones giving his face a more masculine feel. His pale blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight, and his breath smelt of mints. She couldn't help but see him as a deadly prince.

"Put your arms around my neck," he whispered as he drew her close. She tensed, and with hesitation, she put her arms around his neck as instructed. No, she thought. I don't want anyone to see me kiss him.

He pulled her in closer, suddenly, and the next thing she knew, his lips were on hers, soft but dirty feeling. She felt wrong when she kissed him- something detached, but she could also feel the passion and desperation of yearning for love, as well as the bitter taste of revenge.

When they broke and walked down the aisle, only the Endarkened cheered. Clary, against her will and better judgement looked toward Jace for a fraction of a second, and she met his eyes.

_Why?_

_Because,_ she mentally replied. _I love you._

And the ceremony ended.

* * *

Clary looked outside her window to the "trapped guests" of Edom.

After her wedding last night, Sebastian had promised to send then back to Earth today. He had to "get more supplied anyway", so he "might as well send them through, since they were boring him already".

Clary sighed; she wished deep down in her heart she could go there. Perhaps, a spark of hope inside her screamed r_un! Run to the portal! Screw Earth, screw everyone else. Save yourself and Jace!_

But she knew Sebastian would burn down every universe known to find her. And he would not hesitate to do it.

Besides, it was too late. The wedding runes they exchanged meant that Sebastian could sense where she was all the time, and occasionally, what she was feeling. Today she felt so, so tired. Her baby bump was starting to show, a little bulge between her hips.

Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice the protesting the guests where giving to the Endarkened warriors. They were practically all pushed through, one by one, into the portal. The portal seemed to be timed, only opened for a maximum of one minute.

When a Clary came back into focus again, she saw one guy constantly struggling.

It was Jace.

"Jace, you _idiot!_" Clary bellowed as she ran to the door, dashing down the hallway. He had a maximum of 20 seconds before the portal closed, and who knew how long it would be before one could be opened up again?

She dashed through the hallways at lightning speed, which of course, wasn't actually as fast as Sebastian or Jace could go, but a short girl had to do what a short girl had to do.

She ran into the field, guessing 7 seconds were left until the portal closed. Jace was slowly being dragged in by the Endarkened.

"I'm-not-going-through!" He yelled, elbowing one in the gut. "_Not without Clary!"_

_"Jace!" _Clary yelled, sprinting at full speed. "Get in there, stupid!"

He looked up, and she saw desperation in his eyes. His hair was stuck to his head with sweat, and he was panting from fighting off the Endarkened.

"Not without you," He whispered, looking straight into her eyes. "Never without you."

A bright light momentarily blinded Clary; and then it was gone.

_That's it._ Clary thought. _It's gone._

The portal was closed.

* * *

**first off, i lied. pregnancy and birth is in the next chapter, , it didnt seem appropriate for this chapter.**

**second, OH MY GOD THAT TOOK ME FOUR DAYS TO WRITE. FOUR. DAYS.**

**it was very tedious indeed.**

**quotation at the top is from the city of lost souls trailor, but i adapted it to fit this story.**

**also, i googled "clebastian" ships AND THERE WAS NONE! NADA! I WAS SO SHOCKED. but then i came across this photo and it said " at one time (city of glass) we all shipped clebastian, but then that ship went flying out the window and we all pretend it didnt happen."**

**AHAHAHAHAHAH i laughed so hard. XD**

**also, im thinking of making two TMI fics, one with a heroes of olyumpus crossover, and one where Sebastian was raised by Jocelyn with Clary, but it would still follow the original storyline[youll know what i mean when u read it okai. LOL] (So this means i have to purchase city of bones again, huehuehue)**

**ALSO, I HOPE NOTHING WAS TOO OOC. ITS VERY HARD TO TRY AND KEEP EVERYONE IN CHARACTER, BECAUSE I HATE it when its a character from the book and its a great fic but they are SO OOC LIKE HOLY THEYD NEVER EVER DO OR SAY OR THINK THAT LIKE.**

**yeah im just tired.**

**so, please review. it would make my daAAAAAAAAY :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: every Clace and/or Clebastian shipper will kill me for this chapter. Brace yourselves. Plz do not kill me, for i am an innocent human being.**

* * *

_"There is not one mother on this Earth who does not love her own child."_

* * *

**Chapter** **4**

Clary spent her first trimester mostly sleeping, puking, peeing, and eating very unusual foods.

She felt tired very easily nowadays; she'd be fiercely training in Sebastian's training room, when suddenly, her eyes would drop and she felt incredibly dizzy. Sometimes she passed out on the floor, forcing whoever was looking after her to call Sebastian and have him put her onto their bed.

She craved weird foods- Greek yogurt and mustard, cooled oranges, tuna sandwiches with peanut butter- they were very odd cravings indeed. She didn't usually eat during meals though; as the sigh of Jace made her always feel guilty, queasy, and honestly, just terrible. She wanted to cry everytime.

Thanks to her new hormones heightening her sense of smell, and increasing her eyesight, whenever a strange scent hit her nose- demon blood, perfumes, colognes- she'd have to sprint to the neares bathroom and heave up her last meal. It was not pleasant, especially to her 16-year-old body.

Her boobs were starting to get sore, and with a mix of her puberty hormones as well as pregnancy hormones, her boobs grew twice as fast, causing her chest to become two balls of watermelons. It hurt and ached whenever she walked; she was not used to such a large chest. It also looked awkward against her small frame, it appeared as if she had plastic surgery on her chest.

As for her boobs growing, so did her stomach. It progressed slowly but noticeably, but not big enough to know she was pregnant. It just looked like she gained a couple of pounds.

She'd often wake up in the middle of the night, having to pee 20 times. Sebastian accompanied her at first, believing she would run away on him, but eventually he grew too weary of this and just ignored her when she left to pee. But if she was gone long enough, he'd grow suspicious and check on her (she found out the hard way).

Clary also had various mood swings, especially with Sebadtian around. She tended to be more nippy and scarcastic, causing him to always on the edge of hurting her. Before he slapped her, or hit her, he always stopped and looked at her stomach. Clary always felt an odd sensation when this occurred. His eyes would lighten a bit- just a tiny, tiny bit-to the point where Clary saw a faint green colour in his eyes, but it would disappear as soon as it appeared. Once Sebadtian blinked a couple of times, he'd change his mind and just lecture her. Clary preferred this method much more.

As well, Clary remembered her mom mentioning that when she was pregnant with Sebastian- she knew something was wrong. A child with demon in his veins had felt dirty, demonic, and extremely abnormal. Clary did not feel this way. Instead, she felt like her child was clean, light and a little angel in her. She cursed herself horrendously for this. There was no way Sebastian's child could feel like an angel.

Needless to say, her first trimester was a very rough one.

* * *

In her second trimester, Clary started to feel baby kicks. She saw movement on her ever-growing mountain of a stomach. It was a light pressure at first, but then the strength of her baby's legs increased as time passed.

Sebastian once was laying beside her in bed, his hand subconsciously on her stomach as he read his book. Clary had laid there, thinking like she usually did. Could she love this child? Could she love a child born from rape, hatred and demon blood? Could her child be taught to love, laugh, learn, and grow as an individual, or would her child end up like Sebastian, seeking revenge all his life and never being truly happy?

As she thought of this, her child kicked her stomach, as if to respond. Sebastian had felt the kick, as it hit right in the middle of his palm on her stomach. He seemed startled for a moment; as if he just thought the baby would never kick his palm. Sebastian got excited, and spent the rest of the night trying to get another kick from baby. Unfortunately, baby seemed to have fallen asleep, as another kick did not occur. As Clary watched him that night, she felt an odd feeling grow inside of her, sprouting. A feeling that was weird-not normal. She wondered what it was and why.

Her second trimester was an easier one, although back pain developed and she was starting to waddle like a penguin. Her bump had finally grown bigger than her chest, overpowering her tiny frame. Ugly stretch marks formed on her stomach, as well, her ankles, fingers and face had started to swell. When Clary gazed into the mirror, she thought she resembled much like a potato. On the bright side, fatigue and nausea was less frequent, although the peeing constantly was still there.

Seeing Jace also took a toll on her mental health. Whenever she saw him when they ate meals- which was usually _3 times a day, _he looked at her with sadness in his eyes, she could peer into his thoughts and basically read them- she knew, that when he imagined her pregnant, if ever, it would be with _his _child, not _Sebastian's. _She physically felt herself breaking down, wanting to _die _than watching Jace suffer in emotional agony. _In many ways, _Clary thought, _emotional pain is more torturous than physical pain._

* * *

In her third and final trimester, Clary felt like a walking, talking, eating, sleeping, human potato.

Her stomach was so big, and she was so small. It was difficult to walk- no, more like waddling. She felt like an elderly, slowly taking one step at a time, as well as having a shortness of breath. She had minor heartburn as well. Her face was well bloated, along with her artistic hands and ankles. Her breasts became tender and sore as they were producing milk for the baby. Sleeping was extremely difficult was well- she couldn't toss or turn easily, and this resulted to an extremely moody and hormone-stricken Clary. She would sometimes snap for no reason or cry because she couldn't finish her omelet. She knew Jace found this funny, but hid it, and that angered Clary a bit more sometimes, other times, it just made her depressed.

Clary started to experience false contractions, which alarmed everyone enormously. She was always on edge, wondering _am I giving birth already? _She did not know if she could love a child born from Sebastian and herself, a half-demon, half-angel being. Was that even possible? Maybe her child would be a still-born, in that case? _Angel and Demon blood are complete opposites, _Clary thought. _Is this child a monster, or an angel?_

* * *

Then came the day she gave birth.

It was approximately 11 p.m., and Clary woke up to a intense, agonizing, hot searing pain in her lower stomach. She thought it may be another false contraction, although this one hurt a bit more. She ignored this, not wanting to anger Sebastian while he was sleeping, and tried to go back to bed. As she fell asleep again, she was woken up by another contraction, this one more painful and intense. She had been experiencing this for the last couple of nights now, and when back to sleep after it had stopped.

The same rhythm keep appearing- Clary fell asleep, woke up to a more hot, more painful, intense, contraction then stops, Clary sleeps, and repeat for about an hour. When she woke up and saw _water _spilled between her feet, she panicked and screamed.

Sebastian, beside her, unaware of the event occurring, bolted upright, both his hands placed on her shoulders. "Yes?" He hissed, pissed off that he was awoken.

Clary couldn't mutter a reply, her emerald green orbs wide with shock as she stared at the damp sheets between her legs. Sebastian followed her gaze, and stared open-mouthed at the scene. He then called for Amatis and several of the medical Endarkened warriors, and in a blur, Clary was whizzed off to the birthing room.

Clary decided that giving birth was the worst feeling to ever befall upon her. Demon bites, torture, _a__nything _did not match up to the pain between her legs. A female doctor quickly appeared by her side, instructing Clary to _push, push, push._

Thanks to Sebastian deciding for her to go _au naturel, _Clary screamed and cried with agony between her legs. She could swear as if her skin was being slowly lit on fire, then ripped with claws and teeth. Not to mention her embarrassment of having everyone in the room seeing her _down there. _

It was nearly 12:30 a.m. when she heard the first cry from her child. A piercing wet sob filled the air, and Clary felt its legs come out from her. She sighed in relief, the pain slowly subsiding and numbing down to a painful throb. She couldn't see anything with the lights blinding her sight, but she could hear Sebastian saying he wanted to hold the baby. She heard him pick up her child- was it a boy? Was it a girl? As mother of the child, Clary didn't even know the answer yet.

She took deep breaths to calm herself, wiping off her fiery red hair from her face, sticking with sweat. She heard Sebastian's footsteps approach her, and felt a warm bundle being placed gently in her arms.

When her vision came back fully into focus, she peered at her child in her arms. He, or she, was wrapped in a soft yellow blanket, tomato red. He, or she, was no longer crying, but sleeping blissfully. Her eyes widened as she saw the resemblance of the child's dad in the newborn's face. This child had his golden blonde hair, a small patch growing on top of its head, the same lips, cheekbone structure, jawline, the same long, blonde eyelashes and as her baby opened its eyes, the same golden, luminous eyes.

It was Jace's child.

Clary's mouth formed an open _O, _her mind racing, screaming _how is this even possible? _She saw a flashback then- that night, the night before they went to fight Sebastian and were doomed, in the lake. Then, and there, was where her baby was created.

So this wasn't Sebastian's kid.

She felt tears prick her eyes. Insanous joy buzzed in her veins, a smile forming on her lips. This child was hers, hers and _Jace's. This was Jace's kid._

No one else seemed to notice her expression, and Sebastian proudly proclaimed, "It's a boy."

Clary hardly heard him, despite the fear striking inside of her right now, the anger she may face later from Sebastian, his rage he would use to take it out on her, her baby boy having a high chance of being turned into an Endarkened, maybe even possibly _killed, _she felt one emotion, rising higher than any of the others, her heart soaring with it.

_Happiness._

* * *

Jace stirred in his sleep, awoken by the bright moonlight in Edom.

He yawned, and hesitantly got up,and for a moment, he forgot everything. He forgot he was in Edom, that Clary- the love of his life- had a child with her brother, who forced her, he forgot about his anger and sadness, and forgot about who he was, what he was, or where he was.

He forgot about the suffering he had each day and night, rewarching their wedding inside his head: how beautiful, stunningly gorgeous Clary looked in her golden gown, the way her hair formed her pretty little face, her delicate green orbs gazing at him, full of love and emotion, willing to take on anything to keep him safe. The way she could hardly walk in such a heavy gown, how he wanted to run towards her, pick her up, and run away with her, to a place where no one will ever find them.

But she wasn't marrying him- and that was what stung most of all.

And as if that weren't a blow to his heart, he found out Clary was pregnant- and again, naturally, he thought it would be his baby. But no, it was Sebastian's. Sebastian's and Clary's child.

Yes, forgetting for even a fraction of a second was a pure moment of nothingness, and it made each day more bearable.

Then reality would hit him like a storm, knocking him off his feet, him falling backwards groaning from the impact.

He sighed deeply. And to think that he was having such a nice dream before he was woken up.

He dreamed of the days before darkness fell  
upon his and Clary's relationship- before family drama played in, before the mistake of thinking they were siblings, before Valentine, before Sebastian- before any of this happened.

He kind of wished that neither he nor she were Shadowhunters.

It was sinful; he knew. He loved the adrenaline that ran through his veins whenever he fought; the quick paced motions that could mean either life or death if a fraction of a second too late, the panting, the beads sweat formed from dodging, counterattacking, defense, offense, the satisfaction of destroying something completely evil, calling out the blade's name, it's power glowing warmly in his hand, seeming to feed energy inside his body- he loved it, he loved all of it.

But he was willing to give it all up, if a chance were handed to him.

Jace breathed in heavily; letting the fresh air pouring in from the open window calm his mind. It was too late now, Clary had already given birth to Sebastian's child. He was unsure of the name of the kid, but it was probably something like "Lord Evil McEvil Junior". No kid of Sebastian's, even with Clary's blood in him/her, could make them good.

Not surprisingly, Sebastian had came in once to gloat about his child with Clary. Jace tried his best to ignore him, but he knew his true feelings. Anger, resentment, jealousy and hatred boiled inside his heart. That should've been his kid; not Sebastian's. Clary should be with Jace by will, not with Sebastian by force.

Lost in his thoughts, Jace barely heard an audible knock as it tapped on his door three times. Jace glanced at the clock. Why would Sebastian, or anyone, for that matter, be at his room at 2A.M.?

There was no point in answering, anyways. Jace couldn't even open the door if it were locked. The only people who had the keys to his dungeon were Sebastian and Amatis

The knocks became more frantic on his door, pounding and heaving. A huge sigh escaped the person's voice. A moment later the door bursted open and Clary burst in.

_Clary_.

Jace didn't see that she was holding a baby in her hands; all he saw was her. Clary. Clary. Clary. Clary, right there, in front of him. Not at the dinner table, avoiding each other's gazes, not always having to restrain himself from kissing her, not having to do anything, anything but stare.

He jumped off his bed, as quick as a cougar. He ran towards her, wrapped his arms around her (and the child in her hands) and kissed her.

It was a heated and fiery kiss, one that told unspoken words and feelings, emotions wrapped around them, like ribbons, spinning and twirling, wrapping layer upon layer on the present. She tasted lightly like honey, sugary and sweet and sticky. He ran his hands through her thick and wild red mane, his hands tangling around in them, the feel of her soft, silky hair enveloping his hands. They stayed like that for what seemed like it wasn't long enough to make up for the time that they lost. It was Clary who broke it off first.

"Jace-" Clary said, slightly breathless. "I need to explain this to you." She held out the child in her hands.

"This?" Jace questioned. "There's nothing to explain. It's Sebastian's kid. I know."

Clary shook her head. "No, no it's yours."

Jace stared at her for a second, comprehending the sentence, as if he didn't know English at all. "Mine?"

Clary took a deep breath, and began to explain. "Remember when we did it that night before we ran into Sebastian? Um, well, I got pregnant-" a red hue appeared on her cheekbones. " and, well, here's your kid."

Jace was taken aback. If that was really his child, wouldn't Sebastian have killed Jace yet, or the baby..? "How do you know for sure, Clary?" He felt terrible doubting her, but she could be just caught up in the moment, or finding excuses to say it wasn't Sebastian's kid. "How can you be so sure?"

She averted her gaze down to the child, her long lashes covering her eyes. "He's got your eyes," she whispered, slightly rocking the baby. "Look."

He peered over her head, and as plain as day, he saw it- the baby opened its eyes, and he saw a reflection of himself in them. They were his eyes, no mistake. The child also had his golden hair, the same lips, cheekbones, nose, everything. "Clary," he whispered, breathless. He felt a sob come from in his throat. "Clary, that's our kid. Ours."

"I know," she replied, a smile forming on her lips as well as a tear escaping her eyes. "He's ours, Jace,

_He_. So it was a boy. Another thought occurred in his head. "Does Sebastian know about this?"

Clary shook her head. "It was hard trying to hide it from him, but I never let him touch our baby too much, and I especially didn't let Sebastian see his eyes. He would've killed him," she said, the last line a whisper. "He would've hurt our baby."

_Our baby. Our baby_.

"Clary- you're amazing, you know that?"

She looked up at him, and smiled sadly. "Jace, you need to go."

Jace knit his eyebrows together in confusion. "What?"

Clary took a deep breath, the words flowing steadily from her mouth as if they've been rehearsed a thousand times. "Jace, I can't hide our baby from Sebastian forever. He will find out eventually, and when he does, he will hurt him- or kill him. I don't want that to happen. I want our baby to live, Jace. I don't want him to grow up in Edom, thinking Sebastian is his dad. I want him to go to school, and lead a normal life as a Shadowhunter. I want him to make friends, and to get a girlfriend. I want him to have a fulfilling childhood. I want that for him," Clary said, tears spilling from her eyes. "Please Jace, please, for me?"

"What do you want me to do?"

Hesitantly, Clary pulled out a stele from her pocket. Jace's eyes grew wide as he realized what she was about to do. "No Clary, if I go, you come with me. Or I will not go at all."

"Please," She begged. "For him?"

Without a warning, she handed their baby to Jace to hold. Clary walked towards a wall in the room, and began to draw an elaborate pattern, her eyes focused in concentration. A second later, a bright light flashed and a portal appeared.

_"Clarissa Morgenstern!"_

Clary and Jace's head zipped to the door that was wide open, Sebastian's voice heard down the hallway. It was angry and loud, the kind that meant she was in big big trouble. "Go Jace, go!" Clary shout whispered. "Before he finds out!"

Jace headed towards the portal, baby in hand, and grabbed Clary's hand with his other spare one. "You're coming with me, then."

"Jace, are you crazy?" Clary bickered, trying-with great determination- to shake off Jace's iron grip. Unfortubately, it wasn't working. "Jace, he'll burn down the entire universe to find me. You know he will."

"I don't care," Jace said, despite her protests, he dragged her to the portal. "How could you leave him to grow up without a mother?"

At this comment, Clary broke, sobbing into Jace's arms. Shouts arose behind the door, and Jace heard pounding footsteps of Endarkened running along the hallway. "I want to go, I really want to." She sobbed. "I don't want him to grow up without a mom-"

"Clary. There you are."

Jace and Clary turned their heads, and surely enough, Sebastian stood there, furious. His eyes licked over their intimacy, what he thought was his child, as well as the portal. He clucked his toungue. "Clary, you surely are wiser than this? If you come to me now, I'll spare you punishment. If you don't, well- you'll see. And Jace. That's my Wife you are touching. She is my property. Remove your filthy hands off of her, as well as my child."

"It's not your child," Jace muttered.

"What?" Sebastian asked, his eyes widening. "How could that not be my child?"

"Clary and I did it before you did her." Jace explained, a smile forming on his lips. "So this child is mine...not yours."

Much to their suprise, Sebastian stood there, awkward and silent. A few seconds of recovery was all he needed to compose himself and call out: "Amatis- the Infernal Cup."

Jace's eyes widened, and he began to move, seeing everything in slow motion. Sebastian raised his hand, and sent a force flying between Clary and Jace's grips on each other's arms. Clary flew opposite from the portal, as Jace flew closer. He cursed as he landed,making sure to land on his back so the baby remained unharmed. He was wailing now, a piercing scream crying out for his mom. "Clary!" He yelled, getting up, with muh difficulty. He didn't train carrying a baby with him. "Clary!"

"Jace-" Clary said, struggling to get up. "Jace- go- go before it closes...!"

Jace whipped around, and sure enough, the portal was begining to diminish in size. "No, Clary. I've said it once-I'll say it again. Not. Without. You."

Clary raised her head, and stared into his eyes with sadness, but as well as determination. "Jace." She said. "For Isaac."

For Isaac.

It only took those two words to convince him. He ran towards the portal, dodging Endarkened warriors trying to stop him. Determination fueled him to be faster, swifter, and smoother than they were. Jace took one step into the portal, Isaac still wailing, and mouthed 6 simple words strung into a sentence.

"I'll come back for you, promise."

And he stepped into the portal.

* * *

As Jace flew into another reality, he had a sudden flashback. He remembered once, studying a baby name dictionary from boredom once. And he remembered reading the meaning of Isaac.

_Happiness._

* * *

Clary sat, defeated, at the edge of the room, relief flooding into her veins. Isaac and Jace were safe. Her boys were safe. It didn't matter what happened to her, as long as they were okay. She felt a tight grip grab her by the chin, and met the cold, dark, hard and raging eyes of Sebastian. "Clary," he clucked. "You've been a very bad girl. And you know what happens to bad girls? They get punished." He tightened his grip on her chin, and without a moment's notice, the Infernal Cup was jammed into her mouth, cutting her lip, and she was downing the contents inside.

* * *

**First off , allow me to apologize for not updating sooner. I wrote the damn chapter, then google docs goes "let's delete it! Yay!" So I rewrote it shittily. I'm also moving, and working all the time so I have no time to write. As well, I'm going through some personal problems so it's really hard to force myself to write. Its double the regular 2K chapters though so it makes up for it (:**

**Second, I think they're all very OOC in this chapter. Sucks, but, that's the way it's written and it'll stay like that. Sorry. **

**Thirdly. I have a question. Do you, the readers, want Clary to be with Sebastian or Jace? I've gotten a lot of mixed feelings, so I'm thinking maybe making a spin off of this story but Clary ends up with the other boy instead? Haha. tell me what you think. **

**Fourth, please don't hate me for this chaPter. A lot of you guessed it would be Jace's kid, but did you really think hed agree to her being named Valentina? ;) I TOLD U TO LOOK FOR DETAILS IN THE STORY! don't worry, FOR SURE SHELL BE HERE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**Fifth, please tell me your thoughts. Again, 1AM. **

**Night. **

**Pink peppermint. **


End file.
